


Imitate

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Hikaru and her brothers, with a little bit of Clef - and a little bit of magic...





	Imitate

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru week 2017, prompts were family and imitate, and you can see how inventive I am at titling XD

Hikaru’s brothers all enjoyed coming to Cephiro, when the Knights invited their families to come see the land they loved so much. They especially, all three of them, enjoyed hanging out with the guards and talking swords and fighting styles and meditation techniques and how they could help one keep calm in the middle of a fight. (The last was mostly Satoru, who managed to single out Lantis and draw him into conversation before either Kakeru or Masaru could find him and demand to duel to test his ‘worthiness’ to be around their precious Hikaru.) 

In fact, all three enjoyed it so much that barely six months later they were helping Hikaru open a new branch of the family school just outside the Castle, a little way into the trees of the closest forest, where Hikaru helped build them a second home of wood and magic. They took turns staying in Cephiro and remaining on Earth, so there were always two of the family both places - except for at least one family dinner a week, which Hikaru insisted on, and Satoru enforced. And there were plenty of people in Cephiro interested in this new fighting style; they had to expand the training hall twice in the first few months. 

It wasn’t very surprising when they asked her about magic - all of them were interested, in their own ways, in how they could combine magic into their fighting style. So Clef came to one of their family meals, and at the end of it he granted magic to the three of them, just as he had done for Hikaru and Umi and Fuu that first day, years ago. 

Hikaru wasn’t quite sure what to make of it when he took one look at her newly-magical brothers, and laughed. 

“I’m sorry!” Clef said, waving a hand. “I just did not expect - well, you are all very like Hikaru, after all.” 

“…What do you mean?” Hikaru asked, but Clef just smiled and then guided each of her brothers into awareness of their magic. “And there will be words, in that heat, when you want them. But perhaps you’d best all be outside when you do so - and take it in turns!” 

Hikaru stood beside Clef and watched as all three of her brothers cast fire in one form or another, and was laughing herself by the end. Satoru’s spell was a hearthfire, strong and stable, warming the cool evening air, and Masaru shot embers like fireworks from his hands. “Well,” she said, hugging Kakeru after he managed to make flames dance between his hands, eyes wide - “Father always did say we were a family of hotheads!” 

“Yeah,” Kakeru said, nodding at her sharply. “But more importantly - you can show me how to do that fire arrow thing now, right? I want to learn _that_ next.”

Satoru put a hand on both their shoulders, steering them back towards the dojo. “Perhaps in the morning she can show all of us - after I have learnt how to put _out_ a fire. I take it these powers can extinguish what they create, as well?” That last was to Clef, who was still amused, and nodded. 

“Yes, they can - I agree, I had best teach you that first.” 

Hikaru bounced away from them, up the steps. “Only after dessert!” She declared, and they all followed her inside.


End file.
